


Rise from the ashes

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bullying, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Minor Injuries, Quidditch, Scars, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts during the Philosophers stone instead of Draco picking on Harry he picks on George. Fred is clueless at first but when his brother starts skipping classes and Quidditch practice he becomes more suspicious but when he try's to talk to George about what's happening George becomes upset and tells Fred that he's fine and he can handle things himself. But when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle attack George and dump his unconscious body in the forbidden forest Fred fears the worst but with the help of Ron and his friends they follow clues to the forest and witness magical spirits of the brooks and streams save Georges life. Fred had never been so scared and when George recovers in the hospital he tells him he loves him and will always stick by him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were a failed abortion

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess by now I love Fred and George and the amazing actors who play them. But sadly I don't own any of the characters from Harry potter

**Chapter 1: You were a failed abortion**

Fred and George sat in the great hall anxiously waiting to see which house their younger brother Ron would be put into and when the sorting hat announced that Ron was being put in Gryffindor they breathed a sigh of relief but the best news was that Harry potter was also joining Gryffindor as-well after the feast the students returned to their common rooms on their way back Fred and George noticed Ron being picked on by a group of Slytherin's Fred and George walked over Fred said 'Oi that's enough leave our brother alone' Draco said 'It's unacceptable that this school is letting freaks like your family into this school' George said 'Excuse me we have just as much right to be here as you Malfoy if your annoyed by it why don't you go to a different school' Draco said 'My mother and father both went to this school' Ron said 'And are they both horrible bullies like you' Draco said 'Think it's funny to talk about my family like that you won't be feeling so happy once those teeth lie on the floor' George said 'That's enough you'll leave my brother alone. Fred take Ron back to the common room I can deal with this Joker'. Draco walked up to George and backed him up against the wall George said 'I'm serious leave my brother alone you can pick on me all you like I will not let you pick on my brother' Draco grabbed George by the hair and slammed his head against the concrete wall.

George picked himself up off the floor he rubbed the back of his head and was frightened to see blood all overs his hands he stumbled up the stairs and along the corridor to the Gryffindor common room luckily everyone had gone to bed he walked into the bathroom and bathed the back of his head once that was done he went to bed only once he got into bed he found he couldn't get to sleep Fred sat up in bed and said 'I wondered where you'd got to what did Draco say' George said 'I've dealt with it he says he'll leave Ron alone now let me sleep I'm tired'. The next morning George woke with a massive headache and his pillowcase was soaked with blood he turned the pillow over and quickly got changed before rushing out of the common room to his first lesson of the day he was lucky that Draco was in none of his classes his first class was potions it was his best subject and Professor Snape admired how much effort George put into his work but today he noticed that George looked very pale so he decided to speak to him after the lesson George said 'Am I in trouble professor' Professor Snape said 'No George of-course not I just wanted to tell you that I've marked you assignment that you completed over the holidays excellent work yet again. But I also wanted to make sure your alright you look very pale today' George said 'I'm fine thank you Professor if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for my next class' Professor Snape said 'Of course George just remember my door is always open for a chat'.

 

After his second class George walked out into the courtyard Garden and sat down to read it was nice and peaceful until he heard a familiar voice shouting at him he looked up and saw Draco and his friends approaching quickly so he picked up his books and started to walk away Crabb pulled him backwards causing him to fall onto the wet grass he tried to stand up but he felt a foot plant itself in his lower back Draco said 'I thought about what you said and if I can't bully your younger brother then I guess I'll have to bully you instead' George said 'Draco please tell them to stop their hurting me' Draco said 'Let him go lad's face it Weasley you were a failed abortion I bet your mother wishes she'd never had you' Draco and his friends got a couple of punches in before they left one of them was so hard that George was sure he heard his ribs crack. Hermione was walking back from the library when she saw George struggling to stand up every other student was just walking past so she ran over to him to help him she said 'George what happened are you alright here let me help you' George said 'Thank you. I'm sorry I don't know your name' Hermione said 'I'm Hermione Granger. Here's your books I think they're alright not to dirty' George said 'Thank you Miss Granger. I slipped on the wet mud and hurt my knee on the stone bench rather silly I know' Hermione said 'Do you want a hand to the hospital to get your knee looked at and it's not silly' George said 'No probably if I walk it off it'll be fine. I'm sure I'll see you around have a nice afternoon'.

Hermione watched as George walked back to the common room she was worried about her fellow Gryffindor she could tell he was clearly scared and upset but she couldn't be sure what had caused him to become like that so she decided to talk to his brother Fred. Hermione walked down to the Quidditch pitch where she found Fred getting in some extra practice time Fred landed his broom on the grass and walked over to Hermione he said 'Miss Granger what can I do for you' Hermione said 'I just ran into your brother I think something bad might have happened to him but I can't be sure what' Fred said 'I know your only concerned but my brothers fine he's just stressing about all this extra homework he's getting' Hermione said 'I think it might be something else but I don't know what though' Fred said 'Alright I'll talk to him would that ease your worries' Hermione smiled and walked away. When Fred walked into the common room he saw his brother sat by the fire George said 'Freddie where have you been it's late' Fred said 'I was doing some extra Quidditch practice. Is everything alright brother' George said 'Can we cuddle on the sofa I need you to hold me' Fred sat down on the sofa and pulled his brother into his warm embrace he kissed George on the forehead and they slept there throughout the night.

 

The weekend came round quickly and Fred and George had their first Quidditch practice it was wet and windy day and the visibility was rubbish and George found it difficult to see anything through his misty goggles after practice George was removing his arm braces when Fred approached him George said 'I'm not in mood at being shouted at Freddie I know I was rubbish during practice' Fred said 'I wasn't going to shout at you. I just wanted to ask how you were lately you seemed a bit stressed that's all. Draco's not bullying you is he' George said 'No of-course not and even if he was I could deal with it I'm not a child anymore Fred I don't need you protecting me all the time' Fred said 'Fine I was only trying to help but obviously you don't need my help' George said 'Your right I don't need your help I can stand on my own two feet'. George left the Quidditch tent without looking back Fred fell to his knee's and cried was he really loosing his brother, as George walked back to the castle he said 'I love you Freddie but I have to keep you safe I wish I could tell you how I feel'.    


	2. Sleep and Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their argument in the Quidditch tent George feels bad for what he said and with Christmas approaching he's eager to make it up to his brother but on Christmas eve night Draco and his friends attack George and dump his unconscious body in the forbidden forest just as the snow starts to fall. When Fred wakes the next morning he finds a letter he thinks is from his brother but when he reads it he discovers it's from Draco telling him that his brother will be dead by now For Fred, Ron, Hermione and Harry it's a race against time to find George. As they approach the Lake they witness a kind of magic none of them had heard of as Fred watches his brother glow his feelings for his brother become stronger and stronger.

**Chapter 2: Sleep and Remember**

Two days passed since the argument in the Quidditch tent and George felt bad for every word he'd said to his brother and the bullying got worse and worse he didn't feel safe anywhere apart from the common room Christmas soon came to Hogwarts and George was now more eager than ever to make things right with his brother so late one night while everyone was asleep he sat on his bed and wrote a letter to Fred apologising for everything and telling him everything that had been happening to him lately with the letter sealed and placed on Fred's bedside table he took his owl Comet down to the common room as he walked down the stairs he noticed the door to the Common room was open before he could prepare himself Red sparks flew towards him and sent him flying backwards across the room landing on the stone staircase his vision was failing him but across the room he could see a black speck but he wasn't sure what it was and soon he blacked out completely.

 

Draco and his friends carried George into the Forbidden Forest where they punched him continuously until they were certain he was unconscious and unlikely to survive as they left him snow started to fall from the dark sky. Fred awoke to the sound of students talking he sat up in bed and saw a letter on his pillow he thought it must be from George so he opened it and it said 'Your filthy brother will be dead by morning hope you can find him in the forbidden forest' Fred quickly got changed in the first lot of clothes he pulled out of his trunk which were his Quidditch colours throwing the cloak aside he ran down to the common room and saw the students all staring at his brothers Owl comet who sadly was now dead catching the attention of Ron and his friends he ran out of the common room Ron said 'Fred wait where are you going' Fred said 'George is missing I need your help now' Ron, Harry and Hermione followed Fred out of the castle across the snow covered field and into the forbidden forest Hermione said 'Why would George come in here' Fred said 'He didn't at least not willingly I think Draco and his friends attacked him and then dumped him here' Ron said 'That evil toad I will kill him' Harry said 'Ron that's not going to help'.

After what felt like hours they eventually found foot prints leading towards the lake and as they came up the hillside they saw a miracle like no other. George lay on the snow covered ground but surrounding him was a bright white light Harry said 'Their beautiful what are they' Hermione said 'The spirits of the water I've read that they have the power to heal almost any injury' Fred said 'It's amazing I've never seen anything so spectacular'. George's eyes slowly opened and he could make out the faint outline of his brother before slowly drifting into Unconsciousness again. Hagrid had followed the students into the forest and he carried George up to the Hospital wing he also told Fred that Draco had been bullying George for quite a while now. Fred sat beside his brother for two days and two nights and now it was new years eve and Fred began to worry that his brother might never wake up.

 

Ron walked into the Hospital wing Fred was asleep in the chair beside the bed his head resting on George's chest Ron didn't want to wake Fred up so he left him some food and placed a blanket over Fred to keep him warm. When Fred woke up he decided he needed to tell George exactly how he felt even if his brother wasn't awake. Fred said 'Georgie please come back to me I'm really sorry for everything that has happened to you. I love you so much I always have done I just want you back Georgie' Fred rested his head back on George's chest, George finally felt life return to his broken body he opened his eyes and saw his brother resting he reached out a gently ran his hand through Fred's hair Fred looked up and said 'George oh thank god your alive you've changed' George said 'Freddie we both have. I know you were only trying to look out for me and I'm sorry for shouting at you I hope you can forgive me' Fred said 'Of course I can forgive you your my brother' George said 'Did you meen what you said do you really love me' Fred said 'You heard that oh I'm so embarrassed' George said 'No don't be I've been wanting to tell you for so long as-well but I didn't know if you felt the same way' Fred said 'Ever since we came to Hogwarts I've wanted to kiss you' George said 'Fred we are alone in here would you kiss me now' Fred smiled and leaned in closer to his brother and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Two days passed and George felt strong enough to leave the hospital wing and go back to classes his first class was Transfiguration it wasn't his best subject but his brother was always there to help him when he didn't understand after the class finished Professor McGonagall asked Fred and George to find Ron and go and to Professor Dumbledore's office when they arrived there was nobody there Fred said 'Ron don't touch anything Okay just sit down and wait patiently' George said 'Freddie look it's a phoenix isn't it' Fred said 'Your right George it is a Phoenix he's beautiful' George said 'Say's here that his name is Fawkes' Dumbledore walked in he said 'Ah thank you for waiting. Please take a seat' Fred said 'Are we in trouble sir' Dumbledore said 'No Fred not at all. I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you all your parents I'm sorry to say that your parents have died they perished in a fire which destroyed your entire home' Fred sat down and said 'What happened sir' Dumbledore said 'All we have discovered is that the fire was started through the retractions and conversions of light and within minutes the entire house was in flames your sister Ginny survived I have sent her to live with a friend I trust her' Ron said 'We'll we go to stay with her' Dumbledore said 'Yes Of-course you will' Fred said 'What is this friend called' Dumbledore said 'she is called Nymphadora Tonks she's an Auror at the ministry

 

Fred and George sat alone looking into the mirror of Erised Dumbledore said 'Your mother and father were the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix it is Prophesised that you two would become the next leaders should they die I thought you would be safe always but I think in their hearts they knew you'd be hunted all you lives that you would never escape your fates. The order has the power to re-forge the elder wands but only you two have the power to wield them' Fred said 'We do not want that power we have never wanted it' Dumbledore said 'You two are the last of in the line there are no others'. When they arrived back at the Common room they saw Ron asleep on the couch Fred placed a blanket over him George joined him and they curled up on a chair together as George drifted off to sleep Fred shed a single tear and he thought about the Lullaby his mother used to sing to him and George when they were born 'Hush now my baby be still now don't cry sleep as your rocked by the stars sleep and remember my last Lullaby I swear I'll be with you when you dream'.

The end of the first year came Quicker than anyone imagined and today was the last Quidditch match of the season George was looking forward to getting back on his broom and making his parents proud. Fred and George walked into the Quidditch tent and on the bench was a box each Professor McGonagall said 'These were sent for you from Diagon alley' they opened the boxes and inside were brand new Quidditch colours Professor McGonagall said 'Look on the back' they turned their colours over and on the back were their surnames and number but on Fred's was the Captain and on George's was the words Co-captain professor McGonagall said 'As of next year you two are the captain and Co-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team' Fred said 'But why us' Oliver walked in and said 'Because you two are who the team chose. I have seen enough in you two to know that you will make me proud and take the team to the finals'. With the match about to start Fred wanted to give George something very special he told him it was called true loves kiss and it was also for protection and when they flew onto the pitch they left all their worries behind and played the best they'd ever played and soon Harry caught the snitch and the last whistle was blown Gryffindor had won this season's final after the match there was a celebration in the Gryffindor common room Fred and George soon found themselves out on the balcony in the sunset Fred said 'Tis a good life we lead brother' George said 'The best may it never change' Fred said 'And may it never change us' Fred kissed George on the lips as the sun slowly set behind the mountains.

 


	3. Their hearts are full of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Because I had no inspiration for a chapter set during the second film I have skipped straight to the third film) So Fred, George, Ron and Ginny have been living with Tonks for a year now and have settled in well Fred and George however are still full of Sorrow and Tonks understands that but other members of the order are keen for the brothers to take charge and lead the Order through the war that is fast approaching. Through their third year Fred and George learn how to face their biggest fears and they find out who was responsible for the death of their parents but with the help of a new professor and an escaped prisoner with a family connection to Harry they might just be ready to take up the responsibilities given to them and lead their armies into war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a sudden decision to kill off Arthur and Molly but it was the direction the story went in.

**Chapter 3: Their hearts are full of sorrow**

Fred and George stood in the kitchen washing their Quidditch colours Tonks walked in and said 'Good evening boys have you had a good day' Fred said 'Yeah we have had a good day Tonks' Tonks said 'I thought by now you would start calling me Mum but If it's taking you longer to get over it then I understand' George said 'We don't want to upset you but we are finding it a lot harder than Ron and Ginny' Tonks said 'Boy's I understand completely when I lost my mother it was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with and he got married again' Fred said 'Then what happened' Tonks said 'I'm sorry I don't really like to talk about it'. That night Fred and George were busy packing their trunks ready to head back to Hogwarts in the morning Fred said 'What do think happened to Tonks' George said 'I don't know. But she's looked after us really well and Ginny seems to like her which is a good thing. I miss them so much do you' Fred said 'Very much I miss them so much'.

The next morning Tonks went with the Weasley children to kings cross station as they were walking down the platform Tonks bumped into a tall man Tonks said 'Oh I'm sorry please forgive me' the man said 'Don't worry it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going I hope to see you again miss' Tonks said 'And I you sir. Come on Boys and Girl the train will be leaving any moment' Ron met up with Harry and Hermione and Ginny went to sit with her friends leaving Fred and George alone but by the time they'd bought snacks from the trolley there was only one cubicle free Fred said 'I wonder who that Guy is' George said 'On his luggage label it says Professor R.J Lupin' Fred said 'He must be coming to Hogwarts to teach'. As the train journey got underway a lot of rumours were going around about an escaped prisoner from Azkaban prison Fred said 'I'm sure they'll catch Black Georgie there's no need to be scared' George said 'I'm not scared Fred' suddenly the train came to a halt Fred said 'I wonder why we've stopped I'm sure we're not there yet' George looked out of the window and said 'There's something moving out there Freddie', the windows started to freeze up and the atmosphere got cold the train Jolted Fred said 'What the hells going on' outside their carriage a black shadow appeared using it's magic the door opened and a bony creepy looking hand curled it's way over the door pushing it open and coming into the carriage the black shadows moved closer to Fred and George and began sucking their souls out the man who they thought was asleep stood up and cast a spell that neither of the twins had seen.

 

George sat beside his brother as he began to wake up Fred slowly sat up George said 'How are you feeling. This is Professor Lupin he saved us from whatever that thing was' Professor Lupin said 'It was a Dementor one of the guards from Azkaban prison they were searching the train for Sirius Black' Fred said 'Well thank you for saving us are you coming to teach at Hogwarts' Professor Lupin said 'I'm coming to teach Defence against the dark arts. So I'm sure I'll see you in my classes and if you ever need any help with anything then please don't hesitate to come to me' George said 'Thank you professor'. The train soon pulled up at Hogwarts station and the students made their way up to the castle during the feast Professor Dumbledore told the students that the Dementors of Azkaban would be stationed at every entrance to the school grounds until Sirius Black was caught Fred and George were nervous about this having just had a run in with a Dementor on the train they hoped it wouldn't happen again Professor Lupin could see Fred and George and he was concerned why they looked abit nervous and frightened.

After the feast the students went back to their common rooms Harry was sat with Ron and Hermione when Fred and George came walking through the door Harry said 'Fred, George it's good to see you again. I'm really sorry to hear about your parents' Fred said 'Thanks Harry. Um we've scheduled Quidditch practice for tomorrow afternoon'. The next morning Fred and George made their way to their first Defence of the dark arts class with the new professor, Professor Lupin said 'Right let's begin shall we can anyone tell me what this is' George said 'Is it a Boggart professor',  Professor Lupin said 'Very good George but can anyone tell me what a Boggart is' Fred said 'Nobody knows Sir Boggarts are shape shifters they take the form of whatever that particular person fears the most' Professor Lupin said 'So today we're going to learn how to change a Boggart into something funny using a spell called Ridiculous so let's go one at a time' Fred and George were intrigued by this spell and they enjoyed watching the other students but when it came to their turn the previous Boggart turned into a Dementor and both Fred and George collapsed Professor Lupin said 'Class dismissed. I would like a two page essay on your biggest fear to be handed in tomorrow afternoon'.

 

George slowly began to come round he looked around the room Fred said 'Georgie how are you feeling' George said 'A little faint actually' professor Lupin said 'Here drink this it's alright it's Hot chocolate it'll get your blood sugars back up' Fred said 'That's twice that's happened now is there anything we can do to protect ourselves from the Dementors' Professor Lupin said 'I can teach you a spell called Expecto Patronum it acts as a shield and protects you from the Dementors' George said 'But why would you help us though' Professor Lupin said 'Because I'm part of the same Order as your mother is and I want to help you become the leaders you were born to become' Fred said 'I just don't think we can do it though we know nothing about leadership' professor Lupin said 'You captain the Quidditch team do you not If you both had the same amount of pride and courage as you do when your out there I have no doubt you could lead us through many wars to come' George said 'But that's what you think what about the rest of the Order they'll never except us' Professor Lupin said 'Dumbledore is head of the Order his word is final eventually in time the Order will follow you into battle even to death' Fred said 'They won't not if we can't face our fears' Professor Lupin said 'Do you both fear the same things or something different' Fred said 'My biggest fear is being so badly injured that I could never play Quidditch again' Professor Lupin said 'That's a very big fear and what about you George' George looked down at the floor and said 'Loosing the one I love that's my biggest fear' Professor Lupin said 'That's a big fear as-well I can't help you overcome them but I can help you with a personal Pratonus charm you can protect each other. Now you should probably go and have some lunch before classes start again but don't hesitate to come and see me if you need anything'.

After having some lunch Fred and George made their way down to the Quidditch pitch for Practice they were pleased to see that the team had started warming up they called them down onto the pitch Fred said 'Okay it's good to see that you've started warming up. This year we need to step it up a notch we'll be playing against Hufflepuff in the first match  and we expect to win and by a large margin' George said 'That's right so Chasers we need to work on sorting out your technique so it's nice and clean because there is no room for error this year. Harry your doing really well just try not to injure yourself this year' Fred said 'Okay so let's work on our own sections for a bit and then we'll play a mock game just to see how your all looking'. Fred and George watched the chasers as they improved their passing technique until it looked perfect George said 'Harry seems to be doing really well despite all the rumors going around about Sirius Black' Fred said 'He's a good seeker we wouldn't have won the last two matches without him and hopefully we'll win this match as-well'.

(Two days later)

The day of the first Quidditch match arrived George had been unable to get any sleep at all so he'd sat in the window seat beside his bed with his owl Nomad Fred woke up and said 'Morning Georgie have you been sat there all night' George said 'I couldn't sleep I'm nervous about today I don't play as-well in the rain and I'm worried something's going to happen' Fred said 'You'll be fine Georgie you just need to get out of that mind set that tells you, you can't do this and get into the frame of mind that tells you, you can do anything. I have faith in you'. The match started off well but the rain came down very hard and lightning burst through the clouds Katie Bell's broom was struck by lightning sending her crashing to the ground Harry caught sight of the snitch and flew out of the stadium after it the Hufflepuff chaser was struck by lightning, as Harry flew through the clouds ice started to cover his broom and then from out of the clouds came a Dementor and Harry fell from his broom Professor Lupin held up his hand and said 'Aresto Momentum'.

The day after the Quidditch match Fred and George went to see Professor Lupin he was pleased they'd come back to see him Fred said 'So what exactly does this spell do' Professor Lupin said 'The Patronus charm acts as a sort of shield causing the Dementor to feed off it rather than the person. But to cast the spell you need to have a memory it has to be a very happy memory can you both do that' Fred and George closed their eyes and thought of the happiest memory they could Professor Lupin said 'Once you have a Memory allow it to fill you up and speak the words Expecto Patronum. Now lets give it a go shall we wands at the ready' George and Fred drew their wands and prepared themselves the Dementor appeared from the huge chest and flew towards them George and Fred spoke the spell and a bright white light appeared from their wands blocking the Dementor behind some kind of shield. Once the Dementor was back inside the chest Fred and George sat down on the steps Professor Lupin said 'Well done Lads. I think we've done enough for today you don't want to over do it. The order are meeting tonight Dumbledore and I shall fight your corner all the way just try not to worry' George said 'Do you think we should listen in on this meeting tonight Freddie' Fred said 'That's just what I was thinking Georgie'.

 

That night Fred and George left the Dormitory as they walked through the common room they saw Harry and Ron talking to a man Harry said 'Oh god. Fred, George this is my Godfather' George said 'Harry you could get in real trouble if he's found here' Ron said 'Dumbledore bought him here. Anyway where are you two off to' Fred said 'That's for us to know'. Using Harry's invisibility cloak Fred and George were able to enter the room where the meeting was being held they smiled when they saw Tonks stood there. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said 'Silence we have not come here to Argue. Fred and George are the ones who will lead us into battle against the dark lord' Alastair Moody said 'They are far to young to lead us how will they cope when people from the order are killed or when Survival gets tough' Tonks said 'I have not known them for very long but right now I think we're striking them down when their hearts are still full of sorrow we need to let them grieve because then they'll be ready to fight' Alistair Moody said 'We've also discovered who was responsible for Molly and Arthur Weasley's death' Professor Lupin said 'Who was it then' Alistair Moody said 'Bellatrix Lestrange' Tonks said 'But isn't she locked away in Azkaban' Alistair Moody said 'No she escaped the day before the fire and straight away she targeted the Burrow' Professor Lupin said 'I have had the pleasure to watch the lad's grow this year and their hearts are in the right place and I agree with Tonks they are still Grieving'. Fred and George had heard quite enough they left the room and changed into the robes that had been made for them and covering the room in darkness they walked back in Fred said 'The wizarding world will never fall to the dark lord. Yes the day may come when the courage of men fails when forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship but it is not this day' George said 'What will the dark lord and his followers see when they look at us frightened Witches and Wizards in a Cold castle. No they shall see Free men and Women and Freedom and what will the dark lord will see is the sparks from our wands and they will know what we can do by the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs and the Courage of our hearts Gentlemen Hoist the Colours' Alistair Moody said 'Show yourselves cowards' Fred said 'Lumos Maxima' the members of the Order all smiled Dumbledore walked towards Fred and George and said 'Does this meen you've both made a decision' Fred said 'We're ready to take responsibility and make our parents proud' George said 'Is it true about the witch killing our parents' Dumbledore said 'It would seem so Lads yes. When your ready you'll have your revenge'.

 

The next morning there was a re-match against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and the sun was shining bright Tonks had never been to watch a Quidditch match especially not after a terrifying accident that happened to her when she was a student but Professor Dumbledore had asked her to stay and watch her boys play before the match Professor Lupin walked into the Quidditch tent George said 'Um Guy's could you leave us for a moment please. Angelina, Katie your beating today' Fred said 'Is everything alright Professor' Professor Lupin said 'I just wanted to say how proud of you both I was last night. Anyway I wanted to give you both these I know your brooms were badly damaged in the last match' Fred said 'Their Fire bolts but there so expensive' Professor Lupin said 'There not from me. There from your parents seems they ordered them for you both a long time ago and the Orders only just been dispatched' George said 'Come on Freddie we've got a match to win'. Tonks became excited when the teams flew out onto the pitch Madam hooch stepped out to start the game she said 'Now I want a nice clean game from all of you' the Bludgers were released followed by the Golden snitch Fred latched his eyes onto the Quaffle as it was thrown up into the air and as it came back down he dived in and grabbed it weaving in and out of the Hufflepuff players he passed the Quaffle to George who jumped up off his broom and kicked the Quaffle through the middle hoop Tonks said 'Was that George who scored that goal' Professor Lupin said 'Yes it was their the best players Gryffindor have apart from Harry of -course' Tonks said 'My names Nymphadora Tonks but I prefer to be called Tonks' Lupin said 'Remus Lupin at your service Miss' Tonks said 'Your making me blush' Remus said 'And how beautiful you look when you do it'.

Gryffindor were winning and by a very large margin and soon enough Harry caught the snitch Fred smiled and Flew over to his brother and said 'I knew we could do it you were amazing out there' George said 'Oh really I thought I was all over the place' Fred cut his brother off with a passionate kiss to his lips as hundreds of Fireworks went off around the stadium.      

 


End file.
